versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hulk (Earth-616)
The Hulk, real name Bruce Banner, is one of the primary superheroes of Marvel Comics. Background Robert Bruce Banner was the son of an atomic physicist named Dr. Brian Banner and his wife Rebecca. Although Rebecca cared about her child the way any mother would, with Bruce returning her affection, Brian hated him, as he never wanted children after what had happened to his own siblings. As an alcoholic, Brian was an angry man who often abused Bruce, and one fateful day he went to take out his anger on his son, only for Rebecca to intervene, resulting in her being killed. Brian was arrested, but young Bruce was severely traumatized, who went to live with his aunt Susan. Despite his childhood sufferings, Bruce turned out to be gifted in intelligence, exceeding in college with a degree in nuclear physics. As an adult, Bruce was brought on board to a desert base in New Mexico to oversee the construction of a new Gamma Bomb. When it came time to test this bomb, however, Bruce noticed a civilian unknowingly in the blast zone and rushed out to save him after the countdown had gone off. Bruce had saved the young man, but was caught in the explosion himself. Rather than killing him however, Bruce absorbed the gamma radiation into his own body, greatly effecting his genetics. Now, whenever he gets angry or excited, he transforms into a monstrous, green version of himself aptly named the Incredible Hulk. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star Level (Destroyed a meteor twice the size of Earth. On par with the Thing, who fought Miracle Man, who created a star. Comparable to Colossus, who can injure Magneto. Magneto believed that, when he was filled with planetary energy, it would be like being bludgeoned by a sun.) | Low Multiverse Level '(Scaling to Thor, who he has contended with numerous times. Described as channeling the power of two universes. Matched Hyperion, who survived an incursion that destroyed two universes.) | At least '''Low Multiverse Level '(Is the Hulk at his strongest, prior to the introduction of the Immortal Hulk. Matched the Sentry, who stated he was not holding back in their fight.) | '''Multiverse+ Level (Defeated The One Below All, who is believed to be the strongest representation of Satan in Marvel Comics. Mephisto believed that he was inferior to the being inside Immortal Hulk. Comparable to Skyfather tier characters like Odin.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Miracle Man and Magneto, the former of which could place a star in the heavens with a beam of light and the latter of which could gather energy from the planets of the solar system with his powers.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light in combat and reactions (While he lacks movement feats of this level, he has no problem keeping up with the likes of Thor, Gladiator, and Silver Surfer in combat.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Matched the Sentry.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (About as fast as before, kept up with and defeated all of the Avengers easily.) Durability: At least Star Level (Scaling to attack potency.) | Low Multiverse Level (Can take attacks from Thor and other comparable characters, such as Gladiator or Juggernaut. Survived a blast of magical energy measured to be 100 times more powerful than Hercules' strongest blows.) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Took attacks from the Sentry, who again stated he was not holding back.) | Multiverse+ Level Hax: Immortality and Resurrection, (Revealed to have been immortal every time he had been killed, as his Hulk personas took over and kept him alive.) Regeneration, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch energy as if it were tangible.), Power Increasing with his anger, Energy Absorption for nuclear or radioactive energy, Resistances to Mind Manipulation (Resisted it from Charles Xavier, Ringmaster, and Professor Phobos.), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Tanked a blast from a weapon that rearranges molecules on a subatomic level.), Transmutation, and Anger Manipulation (By focusing and clearing his mind, he resisted the effects of the Green Goblin's Madness Bombs) | All previous powers, and Power Nullification (All living and nonliving things contain Gamma, which can be absorbed to instantly kill or depower beings) Intelligence: Genius as Bruce Banner, varies for the Hulk Stamina: Virtually limitless as long as he remains angry. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' *'Rage Boosting:' The Hulk's primary power. His strength is highly proportional to how angry his is, as it's been put himself, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets." *'Shockwave Creation:' The Hulk can create powerful shockwaves by clapping his hands, which has understandably been dubbed his "Thunderclap". *'Healing Factor:' The Hulk possesses regenerative capabilities that allow him to heal from damage at a very quick rate. He can regenerate from fatal, organ-deep wounds, having his flesh punctured, and once powered through an attack from Vector that seared most of his flesh off, only to regenerate it back in mere seconds. Techniques *'Thunder Clap:' The Hulk claps his hands together with enough force to create a shockwave. Equipment Key Savage & Gray Hulk | Average Hulk | Worldbreaker Hulk | Immortal Hulk Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Clashing with another Hulk causes seismic activity across the planet. **Same happened during a fight against Red Hulk. *Briefly resisted the weight of a star, though the effort reverted him back into Bruce. *Overpowers Abomination and implodes his face. *Caused the planet to shake from punching a mutated boar. This was supposedly when he's calmer. Speed/Reactions *Dodged Mjolnir. *Grabs Iron Man while flying overhead. *Reacts to Quicksilver and swats him away. *Tags Ms. Marvel. *Tags Spider-Man while blinded. Durability/Endurance *Takes a beatdown from the Juggernaut. *Powers through a wave repelling reality itself. *Doesn't flinch after getting pierced with numerous swords and spears. *Takes a beatdown from Hercules. *Gets right back up after a combined attack from Thing, Colossus, Giant Man, and Hercules. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *While the Hulk becomes stronger with rage, he also becomes less intelligent. His powers being rage-focused also mean that he can easily get tunnel vision and can be pretty irrational. *The Hulk's strength is entirely dependent on his adrenaline, meaning he can be brought down to a weaker state if he calms down. Sources *Respect the Hulk (Marvel, 616) (Reddit; Minor Feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Star Level